Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services capable of personalization. Such personalization may be dependent on applications being granted some level of access to user data. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for privacy overlays, wherein an application may access a rich personal data store via an obfuscation protection technique functioning as a conduit to application function while preserving user data privacy. However, the existing methods for preserving user privacy are prone to security breaches, limited functionality, and burdensome verification processes that may not be clearly understood by a user. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for effectively and efficiently preserving user privacy without sacrificing application functioning and personalization that many users have become dependent on.